paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 31: The Battle Between Good And Evil
Still in the lookout Jay: so whats the plan guys Zane: first we need to find out where Cole and Rocky dissapeared to Ryder: my pup pad can tell his location Jay: cool so where? He looks it up Ryder: the barn Kai: lets go! They run over to there Jay: we could have done airjitzu Kai: sensai said dont always rely on you're powers Jay: why do I care Skye: lets open the door They open it Rubble: guys? Rocky: oh you guys you're here! They run out Cole: hey everyone Tundra: yay rocky! They hug Kai: blizzard show some passion Blizzard: i'll buy the little twirp a gumball Jay: you stole that line from me Blizzard: no i didnt Jay: did to Marshall: guys shush Loud footsteps, the ground is shaking Jay: i hope im dreaming They see the monster Jay: why do I always talk Fletcher: RUN!! They start running away Zane: a tunnel in here They jump in Kai: im sitting on something He stands up Jay: oh my gosh its lloyd Skye: where is chase They stand up but he isnt in there Jay: wake up lloyd He punches him Lloyd: you jerk! He punches him back Kai: he isnt possessed anymore Skye: good They climb out Jay: that monster is right there and im not here starting now Tundra: we have to fight him Baby monsters spawn Jay: agh great now they come in fun size Kai: we have to destroy that monster Ryder: how! Zane: chase! He runs over to him Zane: chase wake up buddy Kai: come here monster He does airjitzu to it Kai: gosh you are big The monster flicks him away Jay: hahaha Chase wakes up Chase: what happened Zane: come with me Morro and sketch fly down Morro: get them! Chase and Lloyd run at them and fight and they teleport Kai: oh boy Meanwhile Chase: get over here! Sabina: what the! Anais: sweet Morro jumps on chase Chase: ninja go! He does airjitzu Meanwhile Lloyd: STOP! He spins into Sketch Sketch: haha Jake: what is going on Everest: go back in there is a fight! Go lloyd! They teleport again Meanwhile Cole: earth! He shoots rocks at the monster and he eats them Cole: NO! Meanwhile Chase: get off me you smell Morro: why you little Colin: go chase! Robert: yeah! Ryan: boo go morro Morro: thanks ryan Meanwhile Lloyd: back off buddy He shoots his power at sketch Sketch dodges Sketch: you're pathetic Brutus: come on lloyd! They teleport back to the fight Lloyd: power! Chase: CHASE?!? Still sadly i dont know what to say They fly into the monster Kai: guys we have to Jay: lighting! Cole: earth! Zane: Ice! Kai: fire! They fly into the monster Rocky: we need to get to cover Ryder: i agree They run into mr porters Alex: get down! Bright light then dark Light again Rocky slowly gets up Rocky: what happened Tundra: i dont know They walk out Skye: where is chase They run to the beach Chase is laying down Rocky: Chase!?! Marshall: he's alive Chase gets up Chase: did we win? They walk around Everest: hey guys Ryder: hey Kai falls out of the sky Kai: ow Skye: kai is ok Kai: where is jay and lloyd and zane and cole Jay: im up here Cole: same Cole pushes him off Jay: you little Blizzard: break it up ladies Zuma: there's zane Zane is on a umbrella Zane: my head is hurting Rubble: where is lloyd Lloyd flys down on his dragon Lloyd: Hey everyone Chase: hey dude They are wearing sensai attire Ryder: you guys are sensais now Kai: haha sweet guys Lloyd: yeah They go to the lookout Katie: how was it ryder Ryder: pretty difficult but we did it Rocky: haha yeah Fletcher: come here chase He pushes chase over Chase gets up Chase: i wouldnt do that He uses his power to scare him Fletcher: uh ok Blizzard: this was some what fun Jay: haha yeah oh look a twix bar He picks it up Jay: FUN SIZE UGH They all laugh Kai: this was fun we are much stronger now Chase: yeah with airjitzu Ryder: lets go for ice cream All: yeah! End of episode Trivia: This is not the end of the series Season 6 will come soon They still know airtjizu and spinjitzu Fletcher is the only one not to learn airjitzu, due to that he is not able to do airjitzu Aftermath: Jay travels the country on a soccer team Kai became a blacksmith Cole plays in a rock band Zane is a cook at mr porters Lloyd and Chase are now sensais Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ppr episodes